


Just Once

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus is an omega Dancer, filled with wanting to live his own life and the dangers that come with being an omega. Diego Hargreeves is on the rise as becoming the next major figure in the wolf world. When he meets Klaus, he does whatever it takes to protect him.





	1. Dance, Dance

Klaus sat in the back of the club, waiting. His set had ended for the night but he wasn't sure if he would have to go on again, one of the girls had called out sick and besides her, Klaus was a real moneymaker. The only omega in the club, the other patrons practically threw themselves at him. Not that he cared. He didn't want an alpha. Or a beta. He just didn't want a mate and each one that made eye contact with him on stage, each one that held him when he gave them a lap dance only had one thing on their mind.

 

Klaus counted up the tips for the night when some guy that he didn't even know the name of was next to him, kissing him on the cheek, then his neck.

 

Klaus could smell the pheromones that radiated off of him. His lust scent filled the entire club.

 

“When are you going to be done?” The man nuzzled into Klaus’ neck. Teeth bared. An alpha's bite, even a nip and he would find himself saddled with something that he didn't want. “I'm bored and from the looks of it,  the club owner found someone to replace the lovely Licker. Come on, I want your dick.”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Evie isn't cut out for the stage and I'm sure that Vinice isn't going to let her on stage. He might need me. And just because you bought me for the night doesn't mean that I'm gonna fuck you. That wasn't part of the deal. Anyway, I'm the omega. You're the alpha. _You_ fuck me. If I allowed you to, that is.”

 

The man pulled back and frowned. “How much for a fuck? Well, for you to fuck me? I've seen your dick and I want it, I want you to wreck me.”

 

Klaus glanced back down. Tonight was one of those nights that he didn't feel like slipping on a condom and sucking and fucking some nameless guy. He just wanted to rest.

 

Klaus stopped mid count in his head and wrapped an arm around the man. “How about you go and get us some drinks? When I finish this maybe we can figure something out alright?”

 

Bright Green eyes lit up and soon the man was scrambling and rushing towards the bar. Klaus continued to count his tips for the night. A familiar body dropped next to him in the seat.

 

“He likes you, a lot. We see a lot of regulars but Leonard…. He's a kid with a crush.”

 

Klaus glanced at the beta next to him, “You would know Doctor Dave. If I recall you had a crush on me the first time you stepped foot in this place.”

 

Dave chuckled. “What can I say? Such a cute ass. Anyone would be enticed by it. You shouldn't lead that guy on. I'm assuming that he thinks something will come out of this. And I know you, you have no intention of doing anything with him. Not even if he pays your fuck fee.”

 

Klaus finished counting. Three grand in tips wasn't that bad for the night, but he could have done better.

 

He normally did.

 

Not including what Leonard was paying him, he really could have done a hell of a lot better than what he had in his hands.  

 

“Did  you even know the kid's name before I said anything?”

 

Klaus wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled him closer to him. Everyone knew they weren't together, but before Dave got together with Klaus's ex Mitchell, they did hook up a few times.

 

They were friends now. Best friends if anything.

 

“Yes, I kind of did and he's twenty-five. Not a kid anymore. Not when he can beg for a cock like nobody's business”

 

Dave kissed Klaus’ cheek before standing.

 

“I love you Klaus and I want what's best for you. You need to change your life.”

 

Dave leaves just as Leonard (honestly he can thank Dave for giving him the man's name) comes back over and places two glasses in front of them.

 

“What were you and Dave talking about?”

 

Klaus pocketed the money. “Nothing much. So how about I give you a freebie? First taste for free?”

 

Leonard lit up. He picked up his drink and downed it all in one go. Klaus followed suit.

 

“Seriously? I never had sex before. I mean I flirt a lot and I've sucked dick but I've never actually had a dick up my ass before.”

 

Klaus pulled the man into a deep kiss.

 

“Tonight is your lucky night baby.”

 

                                       ◇◇

The kid had skills. There was no denying that for a virgin, he could certainly take a cock like no one's business.

 

They ended up back at Klaus’ place with Leonard dropping to his knees the second that the door shut behind them.

 

It didn't even take Klaus long before he was coming inside of the condom.

 

He slipped out of the man and rolled onto his back.

 

“I can't believe my first time was with you. A legendary stripper. One I've had a crush on since the first day I laid eyes on you.”

 

Leonard cuddled closer. Klaus wasn't one for cuddling, not even when he was with his ex girlfriend and it's just--- it was never his thing. Klaus didn't push him away. It wouldn't have seemed right especially after he told him what this would turn into.

 

He wouldn't want to see him again.

 

“What are you doing later? I was thinking that maybe we could grab dinner or something and then we could fuck more after.”

 

Klaus shook his head. “I don't think that's a good idea. Look, this was fun and all but maybe it's time that you realize what this truly is.”

 

Leonard pulled back, tears filled his eyes. “You don't want to be with me, do you?”

 

Klaus shook his head. “Relationships aren't my thing. I'm sorry Leonard Really. I am.”

 

The man moved out of the bed, dropping the sheets as he did and Klaus watched as he gathered his clothes and the tears that streamed down his face only made Klaus feel a little bad about what he had just done.

 

“I should have known.” Leonard yelled, “Honestly I should have but I didn't listen to my brain. I listened to my heart and my dick on most days and fuck, Klaus. No, Klaus is the name given to the man that loved you. Seance is the stripper name, the name of a whore.  I mean, given to the name of a proper paid whore. Fuck it. I hope you have a nice life you bastard.”

 

The door is slammed shut.

 

Klaus doesn't even bother to move to make sure that the kid was alright because what would that have done?

 

Made things worse obviously and honestly that was the last thing that he needed right now.

 

Instead he laid back and snuggled closer under the sheets.

 

He expected that fallout. The kid was too kind, too trusting and Klaus practically spit in his face that he was nothing more than a quick screw. Other than that, he wasn't going to commit to the man and he didn't actually want a relationship with someone that young anyway.

 

Idealistic, At thirty years old Klaus shouldn't even playing the field the way that he does.

 

An omega, a thirty year old one at that….

 

_Find someone nice and settle down. You can't be a stripper your whole life._

 

His mother had said those words to him shortly before she retired and moved to Boca with her wife.

 

Klaus flipped on the television and searched until he landed on a news interview. As always, Diego Hargreeves was the center of attention.

 

Klaus eyed the man on screen. Lately he had been going on and on about super powered wolves and all that. Klaus thought that he was imagining all of this and just needed an excuse to keep the media intrigued.

 

Klaus flipped the television back off. He should get some sleep. He promised his boss that he would he back in later that night.

 

They had a big client coming in and they wanted only the best, which according to Klaus's boss that was him.

 

And jerking off to Diego Hargreeves shouldn't be the highlight of his night.  

 

It was a full service type of thing.

 

                                 ◇◇

 

Klaus couldn't believe the man that sat at the table. Some client that his boss told him to make sure that he treated as though he was the most important man in the world. Klaus, however didn't really see what made all these women next to him fawn. Perhaps they were using him the same way that Klaus was going to tonight. He needed a quick buck. 

 

Klaus made sure to wear his golden short shorts that made everyone who ever saw him pay double. A little cologne here and there and he was ready.

 

He made his way slowly toward the table. He saw Leonard in the distance watching but he ignored him. He had bigger things on the table tonight.

 

“Hello I will be serving you all tonight.” Klaus stopped directly in front of some nameless client that he actually forgot the name of. The man stared directly at him with a glint in his eye.

 

“And you're the best I've been told? What can I call you?”

 

Klaus nodded. “I am. Whatever you want, I'm here to do.”

 

John, he would call him until he remembered his name smiled. “So, if I want to fuck you, right here, right now in front of everyone you would have to comply, correct?”

 

Klaus's face drained a little. He did have to do whatever he was asked of him and if that meant that as well….

 

“Yes. But it would be up to the boss. You want to fuck me go ahead. Pass it through him first.”

 

John pushed one of the blonde women away from him and motioned for Klaus to sit next to him.

 

John leaned down and whispered into his ear. “I do want to fuck you good tonight. Almost alone, however. And there will be something, something important that will happen in that room and you have to promise me that you won't freak out okay?”

 

Klaus swallowed hard. He didn't know what that meant and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what that meant. However he was being paid to entertain the client and entertain them he would.  

 

“Yeah. Whatever you say. I'm yours for the night. My body is yours.”

 

As the night dragged on, Klaus grew more and more curious. John only stared at Klaus, held his hand and whispered a bunch of nonsense in his ear that made no sense whatsoever.

 

It wasn't until almost midnight that John lead Klaus to the back of the club and into one of the most secluded areas.

 

A half lit room that held one bed and a dresser full of condoms and lube.  Klaus quickly began to strip until he was naked in front of John.

 

“Is that a bit of a tummy I see?”John moved closer to Klaus and suddenly Klaus didn't want to be naked. He knew that he wasn't exactly ripped like most male strippers and most of his clients either fucked him in the dark or didn't care all that much. None of them actually said anything about it.

 

“Can we just start already?” Klaus began to turn red. Even more so when John’s hand made its way towards his cock and stroked him softly.

 

“You're beautiful, such a pretty little omega, good and pretty. Did you know that? Even with your little chub, sweetie. God, the things I could do to you. The things I want to do to you. The things I'm going to do to you. On the bed baby. On your knees.”

 

Klaus did as he was told. He crawled slowly onto the bed, ass In the air. He felt John's hands push his cheeks apart and soon a wet tongue was licking around his ring.

 

“You taste wonderful baby. Did you prep yourself before you came to me?”

 

Klaus nodded his head. He did. He always does. He never knew what the other person had in store for him when he came to them and didn't want to come unprepared.

 

“I did.”

 

John slapped his ass, a chuckle rang out in the small room. “Good boy. They like when you're already prepared. The last person wasn't and that made me upset. Such a good fucking slut. Gonna be good for daddy?”

 

The words sent a shiver up Klaus’ spine. He loved being called slut, whore, or  anything degrading, really.

 

Klaus leaned his head back against the headboard and within seconds John was inside of him and his head being pushed into the pillow.  

 

“Just relax. It's gonna be over soon I promise you that.”

 

John fucked into him slowly and deeply, every so often bending down to leave bite marks across his back.

 

“So tight. Fuck.”

 

John's right hand wrapped around Klaus’ throat while his left wrapped itself in Klaus’ short tresses.

 

The speed increased, Klaus had to grip the sheets to try and hold himself. His cock began leaking, rubbing against the itchy fabric that he laid underneath.

 

“Push back. Ride my cock.” John ordered. Klaus complied. He pushed back against the millionaire, gripping the sheets tighter and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.  

 

“I'm gonna come.” Klaus gritted out. He moved one hand towards his cock, began stroking as quickly as he could, trying to match John's thrusts.

 

He came. John followed.

 

“Mmm such a good fuck. Wish you would let me bite you and make you mine.”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. He slipped out of bed and began dressing.

 

“That ain't gonna happen. I'm not looking for an alpha and even if I was. You don't want me as your omega. I'm not responsible. I'll fuck your friends.”

 

John sat up, his fangs extended and his eyes narrowed into slits to watch Klaus get dressed.

 

“That's what the collar is for. You think about cheating on me and it shocks you.”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. Just like any alpha wanting to control omegas, they find any method that they can. The shock collars had recently come out and Klaus hated them more than anything.

 

“Hard pass.”

 

                                          °°

 

The walk home was lonely and dangerous as always. Klaus kept a can of mace on him and a knife just in case anyone tried anything. He got the hoots and hollers from the people that were out and about on the street and even the ones that tried to grab at him.

 

“When will I get a chance?” One of his neighbors, a good guy by the name of Charlie teased him as he twisted the key in the door of his apartment. Charlie was sweet, he hadn't deserved his wife cheating on him and walking out with everything that he owned.

 

“I told you Charlie, Friends have to pay extra If you want my ass.” Klaus laughed. Charlie joined in.

 

“I really wish you wouldn't walk home alone though. It ain't safe. Especially for an omega as pretty as yourself and so close to your heat too.”

 

“I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern.”

 

Klaus entered his apartment and locked the door behind him.

 

Charlie was right.

 

He was close to his heat and an unmated omega walking around alone so close wasn't good or safe for him.

 

Klaus stripped down to nothing but his underwear and sat down on the couch. He flipped on the television and caught the last ending of a news segment involving Diego Hargreeves.

 

_“I'm just concerned about the well-being of most of the omegas and betas In our community. With the technology evolving and more and more alphas are being ruthless, it's only right that we find a way to stop all of this.”_

       

Diego Hargreeves was at least right about one thing.


	2. Four

Diego Hargreeves: 

 

When Diego was a pup, his father had always told him that he shouldn't fuck around (his actual words to a ten year old) and find a suitable mate that would be willing to bend over and take whatever punishment that he doled out. Diego didn't like the idea of any omega being used for carnal pleasure and beaten if they didn't comply. 

 

He saw what his mother went through when she defied his father. He didn't want that for any omega. 

 

“We should head out, get out of this stuffy office.” His sister and campaign manager spoke softly. Allison held her phone in her hand, texting someone along the way and barely paid Diego any attention. The two of them were at the office and Diego had to go over some final plans before he made a bid. Allison was clearly bored. “There's a strip joint up the street from here. Full of omegas and betas. And I'm sure that they will keep your identity a secret in that place.” 

 

Diego looked up from his papers and watched his sister type away. A strip club was not conducive to what he had planned for the future and if he did get caught….

 

“I can sense your hesitation. We've worked nonstop for three weeks, you deserve a fucking break. As do I. If you need sunglasses and a hat I can more than likely provide those for you. But you need a lap dance. Or a fuck. Or both in one night.” 

 

“I have a lot of work. But if you wanna go then go. I won't stop you.” 

 

Diego turned back to his papers and began to review  the speech he had started. 

 

Allison hopped onto the table, covering the papers and Diego sighed. She was determined as ever now. 

 

“No. Together. I've been researching and that club is the best one in town. The omegas are compliant with everything but they have a set rule. They aren't like most omegas in this world. They don't like to be touched without consent. And most of them are your supporters apparently. So get your ass in gear and let's head down to the club.” 

 

Diego sighed, placed his papers in their folder and hid the folder in his drawer. He stood up, his sister smiled brightly, slipping the phone into her pocket.  She wrapped an arm around Diego and pulled him out the door. 

 

What's the worst that could happen at a strip club? 

 

  * •



 

Loud music pulsed through the club, heard down the street as Diego and Allison made their way. Diego had chosen to take Allison on her offer and wore a hat and some dark shades in hopes that no one would recognize him. 

 

The bouncer stared at Allison, gave her a brief smile and barely paid Diego any attention. 

 

Either it was because Allison had changed into a short black mini skirt and a blouse with a very low neckline or because her because the scent she gave off drew a host of alphas' attention.

 

Not that he cared but he began to grow possessive of the alphas looking at his sister. 

 

They found a table in the middle of the club right by the stage, paid for endless drinks, and started to loosen up. Both of them took notice of the dancers.

 

“Rumor has it, Séance is one of the best dancers at the club.” 

 

“And who is Séance?” Diego picked up his glass, his eyes caught one of the omega dancers and she winked while mouthing something that he didn't catch. 

 

“An omega. In his 30s I believe but no one cares that much. I'm curious to see what he looks like.” 

 

Diego shrugged. “Yeah. An omega in his 30s..I'm sure that he's the highlight of the show.” 

 

Allison hit Diego in the chest. “Is that sarcasm I sense?” 

 

“What? No? I'm seriously curious to see what he's like.” 

 

Allison grinned. “Yeah I bet, and please Diego, try and get laid tonight. Or even get your dick wet. You're repressed and it's sad.” 

 

Diego quickly covered his ears. His sister bringing up sex was not something he wanted to discuss.

 

“Allison! What the hell? I don't wanna talk about that with you.” 

 

“We had the sex talk all the time with dad. Why are you so weirded out now?” 

 

“I'm not weirded out, it's just talking about this with you was not how I saw my night going.” 

 

Allison and Diego didn't say anything else as the lights dimmed in the club and loud, upbeat music began to pulse through the club. 

 

The announcer spoke over the noise, introducing the next dancer.

 

“And the one that everyone has been waiting for. The omega with the gift of sight, the omega that's willing to get down and dirty…  SEANCE!” 

 

A tall, lanky omega stepped onto the stage. He wore black leather pants, and a fur coat with a black mesh tank top underneath. His hair was slicked back with way too much gel and his smile was--- fuck. Diego couldn't take his eyes off of the man's mouth. Beautiful. Cherry red lips that mouthed words to the crowd had Diego feeling a certain way in his slacks.

 

And then it hit Diego's nose, the sweet scent buried underneath a shit ton of cologne. 

 

Cherry blossoms and cinnamon. Not things that would normally go together but Diego was struck. 

 

He loved it. 

 

“Hot damn. They were right about him.” Allison snapped a picture. Séance posed for the photo, his eyes fell onto Diego. Something passed through them and Séance gave Diego a brief smile and walked towards him. He dropped down in front of Diego. Séanceslipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a card. 

 

A number was on it. 

 

In bold letters, the number 4. 

 

“My set ends at midnight. See me before you leave.”

 

The music began to pick up and Séance began his dance, smiling the entire time at Diego. 

 


End file.
